The Name of the Game
by Tangled Web
Summary: [AU;TxY] How far would you go in a sniveling plan to turn one of most lowest level of the social high school ladder into a popular beauty? One thing is for sure, unexpectancy, truth and lies...can be brutal
1. Chapter I Beginning

**Distribution**: Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask me first. :-)

**Rating**: PG-13 through R; mostly because of the dirty language and references made here XD

**Disclaimer**: I hate these! lol but they have to be done so my ass won't be sued...anyways; you know...I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. So there!

**Author's Notes~ **Hello once again, I know most of you want me to finish up 'From the Heart' first, but I just couldn't resist ^_^ I had to jot this story down; I really wanted to write a FULL AU story. Even though this type of fiction is popular among other stories, I guess you could say that I was inspired by a lot of angst teen novels and films. ;-) I would love to name them all, but I'd bore you to death with the entire list. lol Anyways this fic is in Tidus' POV, so just to make sure you wouldn't get confused. Okie dokie? 

* * *

**PART I : BEGINNINGS**

It all started out as joke.

It was supposed to be funny joke. One where I would have not stopped laughing even if I tried. But even so with many excuses to begin with this hilarious idea that Dona and Bickson came up with, I'd be the one that ended up being the real joke. In fact, coming to think of the "hilarious idea" I was the first to think that I'd be the one to laugh. Laugh at the humiliation and the usage of one of the lowest people on the social ladder of Zanarkand High. But everything went wrong...yet it felt so right. I had no idea that I'd end up feeling this certain emotion that I thought I locked up ever since my mom died. I could tell you right now that I would have been dead miserable if it weren't for her. 

If it weren't for Yuna. 

But first before I let you know what's going on now, let me tell you this little story that I, myself had always kept reminding myself that it takes more than looks to know what you really thought about that certain person. In case you're wondering, my name is Tidus, a senior in Bevelle High, and star player for the Zanarkand Abes. I guess you could say I had my luck in life in being Mr. Popular, but let me tell you this: it sucks being known sometimes. I especially hated everyone treated me like a total jock because I had what they've wanted. Or the reason being that my dad, Jecht, had been one of the most well-known blitzball players to this very day. And one of the people I had loathed since birth.

Anyways it started back in August, the first week of school. The week where I'd finally find myself at peace when I could finally graduate and get away from the so called 'life' everyone had thought up for me. I was back with my smile as soon as I started walking down the hallway, checking out the number of blitzball trophies that were now sitting in the championship cases. I grinned at the satisfaction knowing that we hadn't lost a single tournament, and I tended to keep it that way. As I kept walking down the hallway, I noticed the girls pass by with a smile; a sudden twinkle appearing in their eyes. I winked just to keep up the ole' Tidus charm that had every girl dying to have a date with me. Sound cocky? Well it's the truth if you're wondering. 

Anyways I keep walking towards the middle yard of the school, where the school flag pole would rise into the sky like a tall building, I see my group of friends all bunched up together so you couldn't really see the middle. 

"Ey! Look who's here, ya?" 

Was the first voice that caught up with my mind, and I only managed a full-fledged grin as I caught my hand with his into our little handshake that we've been doing ever since the 3rd grade. It looked sort of cheesy; but I liked how we kept the tradition goin'. 

"How's it goin' Wakka? Haven't changed since I last saw ya," I told him, laying all my books that I had with me for the first school day sitting on the wooden bench. 

"Eh, not bad. Kind of shitty to have school back in session, but whatcha gonna do 'bout it ya?"

I laughed at his laziness, Wakka tended to be the lazy and very slow ones if you will when it comes to assignments or homework. But if you just see him blazing off the sphere when it comes to blitzball, you'd think that Wakka had good grades. Sadly though, Wakka didn't seem to care about education. 

As I continued to stir up a bit of conversations with Jassu and the rest of the team, I came across that very same voice that I had been encountering ever since that time we...well...started going out.

"Is that MY Tidus?" a husky voice countered.

I only turn to see Dona there, that smile that had every guy on their knees with puppy dog eyes. At the beginning, I did sort of have a thing for Dona, took me a while to establish to my liking that I thought that she was what I looked for in a girl. Looks, looks, and well from the rumors that I've heard a good "laid" back person. At that time I was caught onto her like a hook, line and sinker. She had almost every guy on the team wrapped around that finger of hers. And when she takes control like that, you don't know quite to expect. If you know what I mean.

I gave lifted her off the ground as I embraced her into a huge hug, her arms around my shoulders as she laughed. I regretted it however, just even doing such a thing with her. To have this...bond with her. I'd think so much for myself. But anyways, on with the story...

She kept laughing as her legs tried desperately to wrap around my waist. "Stop Tidus!" she said between laughs, "Put me down!" 

I did what she ordered, and as I did so, I gave her wink in my offer. She giggled, placing her fake nails on her mouth as she began to lick her lips. Before, I liked it...but now, thinking about it, it just makes me want to run for my life.

"Hey you two! Not here okay?!" a voice joked, and I realized that it was my ole' buddy Bickson. He and I go way back. Even before me and Wakka had ever met. Our fathers had been famous blitzball players too, and we always tend to share each others stories of experiences. I tell you now, that I never had as close as a brother as Bickson. 

Instantly, he slapped me not to quite to hurt but enough to get me out that situation between me and Dona. I huffed jokingly, as I grabbed his head and started to give him a nuggie - a hard painful one. Of course, the pain that settled with Bickson didn't bother him since he just kept laughing and laughing with every movement I made with my fists. The laughing continued, but somehow while I was in the middle of punching Wakka playfully next into his pudgy stomach of his, there was a brief paused as we started to look towards one of those 'under-desirable' teens that shouldn't belong in our world. 

There was a fit full of giggles and laughs as she kept walking with her books held high, clutching them tight around with her arms as she continued to walk with her eyes towards the sky looking at the flag that was waving very quietly and gently. At first, I looked at her as if she was still the crazy lunatic I've heard about ever since the 3rd grade - those secret stories that I've heard about the girl that was walking into a laughing stock filled with...us. 

I noticed that smirk on Dona's face, as she began to tell Jassu to hold onto her books. I arched a brow into what in the world what Dona had in mind. She always tend to humiliate the very living thing that was not on her level, she had that habit of creating a laughing stock out of people like her.

People like _her_. 

Yuna had always been that loner girl ever since she moved here in Zanarkand, way back into the 3rd grade. She was a very pale student, and was a bit unusual too. She had two different eye colors, a green on the left side and blue on the right side. It scared me a little just to notice the two mis-match between them. And plus, Yuna had a tendency to dress very well, how should I say this? Well she dressed very elegantly but it was unlike anything any of us saw before. They had said many stories that she had wanted to become a White Mage or a Summoner when she became older...and that was when we named her all the names on the book we could find. 

Freak. Loser. White-Mage Trash. 

It surprised me that she hadn't cried at all during the time we've shunned her like that. She seemed very careful about it, not wanting to let her emotions run out to quickly. Well in my case, I guess. I didn't know why I didn't react back then like I am now. 

As Dona began making her way towards Yuna, everyone had to stifle a laugh as Yuna still kept looking upon that blue sky or whatever she was looking at. But while the minutes have passed by with suppressed laughter, a burst full of giggles set off like a bomb as soon as Dona knocked Yuna off her feet, as if she bumped into her by accident. 

We all knew that it wasn't an accident.

Yuna had reacted as if she had been hit by a truck, her body sprawled all over the sidewalk concrete, her books scattered around like it was debris of the last minute collision. 

"Whoops, sorry. Maybe next time you should look where you're going?" she said coldly, instantly kicking the notebook that Yuna still held in her arms out of her reach. Scattering the contents of the notebook everywhere. 

That was when I heard her scream in shock and terror as Dona started to come towards us. I didn't know why, but I started laughing at the scene I saw there. Apparently it was funny to me back then, I laughed so hard as Yuna started to cry out as I felt the breeze started to blow very rapidly, making her papers that were stuffed into a notebook fly off father and father out of her reach as she tried to grab them. It just looked so hilarious. 

"No! This can't be happening!" I heard her yell, as she tried to grab the few messes of paper that was left. It only looked like about a few sheets that were left in her hand. Next thing I knew, I heard a fitful of laughs, everywhere I turned I started to hear my own chuckles and then sooner or later it was overcome with pools of laughter. I didn't feel sorry for her back then, as I watched the last few minutes of the Freak grabbing the flying paper swirl around her. 

* * *

The bell rang shortly after the humorous show that Dona had quite started earlier; it was time for first period. It kinda urked me as soon as I walked into the hallways that was packed filled with Seniors and teachers. If you haven't known. Zanarkand separated Freshmen, Juniors, etc. into different sectors. The Seniors this year had the first two floors of the large metropolitan school. And I was glad, it felt only yesterday I had came into this school that I was a Freshmen. 

Anyways, I started to look at my schedule that I had gotten earlier before school had started and I realized that I had English Honors for first period. I kind of laughed it off somehow, yeah I admit...I've always I had this thing for writing, too. It was a very close second to blitzball, however I never really looked up to blitzball as a professional career anyways. I've always was interested into becoming a journalist someday, maybe an author of some sort. Of course, back then no one had really ever read my writing back then. Everyone thought that books and essays were a bunch of chocobo shit. Bickson never really questioned it neither.

As I entered the classroom and gave out a nod to anyone that I knew of that was in my class, and that was only one person...Seymour Guado. He and I were as almost as close as Bickson, somewhat like a brother of some sort. He doesn't have a lack in manners though, but his humor towards others was unbeatable. But there was something about him that really bothered me however. We never really knew about his past life, before he had came here in Zanarkand in the 9th grade. He made a couple of changes when he came around, switching out a few former friends of mine out of our leagues. 

He had his usual grin that morning when I came inside the classroom, giving him a high five of our own as he returned the favor. 

"Looks like we have first period together, huh?" he said, taking out his schedule as the second bell rang in case of anyone late. 

I nodded and I compared mine schedule to his, we had the same lunch schedule and that was it. I still pondered about who else had other classes with me. Of course, comparing my grade point averages out of the groupie it seemed that I had a high grade average of a 4.0 - perfect A's. I remember Dona having at least a 2.1, and Wakka had a 1.0. Bickson however, was the closest - with a 3.9 average. Not bad if you check out his report card. 

The loud noises of paper balls being thrown and the loud vulgar conversations came to abrupt stop as the teacher came in. I smirked as he walked in with his usual slump and boldness like usual, ever since I first met him when I was young he always walked the same way he was walking now. It never really changed. And now here I was sitting in class as him as my English Honors teacher.

I decided to mess around with him just a little.

" 'Sup Auron!" I yelled raising my hand, nodding my head as he looked at me underneath those dim sunglasses. I only saw him roll his eyes though, and I heard giggles coming from girls from the left side of the classroom. I didn't quite catch what he was murmuring though as he grabbed a piece of chalk from the blackboard. But he must have said he was sure excited to have me in his class. I saw Seymour had to stifle from laughing so hard, he had his head down arms hiding his laughing face as he heard him trying not to laugh. Which made him sound like he was choking or something, but I couldn't help it, I smirked just to cover up the guilt of making Auron the laughing stock. 

Just when I was about to have my little fun against the old guy, everyone jumped out of their seats as they heard the door swing open in a loud WHOOSH! that made my ears ring. 

That was when I saw her panting from a tired perspective, her papers in a crumpled mess. Her hair had been tousled a tangled as she began to brush it with her hand, everyone trying not to laugh at the scene they were looking at now. I had to arch a brow, wondering why in the world she was still chasing after those papers? It was no big deal. They were just papers; you can always buy some at the school supply store anyways. What was the big point of fretting over papers?

Auron then paused to see her standing there, her face flushed. 

"Ms. Yuna Dearing? May I ask why you are a bit late?" he asked, crossing his arms, his eyes fixed on hers seriously under those dim sunglasses of his. 

She sounded out of breath, "I'm...sorry...I...droppedmypapersonthegroundand-"

Auron put up his hands as a sign of an understanding gesture, or to just not listen to what she had to say. It was sad, although she didn't seem to mind. Yep, Ole' Auron gave no mercy to a person when he or she was late for class. But I guess he went a little soft on her, because after all, it was the first day of school.

 "Please, Yuna please sit down." 

She seemed a bit hesitant while she looked at the countless mockery and stares that were aiming directly at her, at the time I chuckled - and in the end I do now regret doing so. 

At that moment when she came closer to the empty seat in front of me, I hadn't noticed the pain in her eyes, but when she easily looked at me rapidly, I had notice a sudden dreary expression as if she didn't want to be. At that time, I paid no attention to it. But inside, I felt sorry for her. Shunned and dismissed from everyone in the school. I even wonder if she even had friends to talked to. 

I smirked as I began to lay back into my desk chair, placing my hands behind my head as she had herself situated in the desk in front of me. Back then, I had to laugh at her expression she was relieving to show right now. Her face was looking at the floor of the classroom, hiding her face at the cold stares coming from her classmates' eyes.

I leaned back further into my chair, "Well look who's sitting up here with big guys," I whispered, but I knew she could hear me. She jerked at the sound of the cruelty in my voice, but she did look up or turn back around to look at me. 

It was then that Seymour began to smirk as well, and leaning carefully in his desk chair he barely said upon a whisper.

 "And it's not pretty."

I laughed. A disgusting laugh that probably made her stomach curl into anger and hurt. Of course, at that time I had no use for her, she wasn't a part of my life, and she HAD no life. 

But later during my day, I realized that everything that I had said and done to her would be proven wrong.

END CHAPTER ONE

-----------------------

**A/N**~ Tidus is such a meanie in parts of the story, not to mention he's hanging with the wrong girl -_-;; But that's gonna change soon! ^^ Anyways what do you think? Think I should keep going? NO FLAMES OKAY!! XD****

****


	2. Chapter II Unexpected Turns

**Author's Note**: Blah, it's been a while since I wrote chapters for my stories. But I had been suffering writer's block. :-( I know everyone is waiting for updates on 'From The Heart' but I'm having a real hard time getting the words out for the next chapter. But I'm working really hard for the next chapter, without any inspiration. I finished FFX-2 a long time ago, lol but I don't know what happened after that. I just felt very unmotivated afterwards. :-/  Well anyways, while I came back on Fanfiction.net, I read more FFX stories and I tried to do whatever I can to get my motivation back.

I don't know why exactly, but after reading the first chapter of this fic, I decided to work on it a bit more. So to tell you the truth, I don't know exactly when the next chapter for 'From The Heart' will come out. If anyone would like to give me suggestions for the fic, I'll be extremely happy. :-) Anyways I apologize very muchos to you guys, because you deserve a good fic, and what would be a good fic without updates?

**Chapter Two - Unexpected Turns**

So the day came by slower as the classes became a bit more dull as the clock kept ticking, noting how many hours had it been. It was nearly afternoon as I sat mute during the Al Bhed language program class that was going on. With Mr. Rin occupied, I tended to look at the classmates that were now sitting in their proper seating order. Not one friend had I seen since first period, when Seymour was around. I had to feel a bit of a loner when I entered the room with no familiar faces, but I had to notice something quite odd with my class schedule. Everytime that I had entered class, it seemed that Yuna would be in the same one as well. I had to arch a brow at that - pure weirdness, was what I called it back then. I didn't want anything to do with her, and yet she was nearly in every class that I was in.

During the minute when Mr. Rin was giving away the few rules to the classroom, I looked around the room, staring around in space was my hobby if I was ever bored. Man and do I remember when my old man used to have a fit when he saw me not paying any attention to him whatsoever. He had always told me _'You better get your act together, boy. Or else you're gonna wind up in a bunch of chocobo shit...' _and I always laughed. It was funny when I thought about it, because I never was in crap that I had nothing to do with me. I always stayed out of everyone's business that didn't concern me or my friends.

Afterwards, I hated my father after that. He was too pushy after being that so called 'celebrity' or rise to fame because of blitzball. Yeah, I had been a big follower in fate, but when I told my old man that I wanted to be a blitzball player... his response?

_'Tryin' to follow in my footsteps are ya?'_

That got me so damn mad! Yeah, so what if he was famous? I wanted to do this for my own sake, for my own time. I didn't want to follow his lead just because he did it, doesn't mean that I had to do it too. Later on he believed that I was going to do it all my life... just like him. Well I can tell you now, just because I had a passion for a certain sport doesn't mean I want to do it **all **my life. Yes, I love blitzball - I consider it a sport not for the weak of heart. If you have no determination, you were nothing in blitzball. But I didn't want to use most of my determination on blitzball. To me, that's not really making a living. It's really just something you do for fun. What I really had in mind to do all my life was to be a writer... and his response?

_'A writer?... A WRITER?! What the fuck do you want to be a writer for?' _

Like I said, he wasn't a supporter by my shoulder for anything but blitzball. If mom was around however, I knew that mom would be by my side no matter what choice I wanted to make for my future. I knew she was the type who would hug you when you did well no matter what subject you did. But Jecht... my own father... he'd just shrug it off. But I seriously didn't care after that; I was just wasting my breath on what was happening or all the stuff that was going on in school.

During that time as I contemplated over the issues of the father I had known, I felt a pair of mismatched eyes towards me.

I looked up to see Mr. Rin still explaining the rules and expectancies in her class; but as I looked up, I saw Yuna staring back directly at me. She was 2 rows from the left of me, and she seemed as if she wanted to ask me 'what was wrong' or 'what's the matter'. I kind of stared back at her... and I became annoyed. You see, I'm easily annoyed if anyone looks at me if I was having any troubles, I could take care of myself. I can see things through. And when a stare was coming from Yuna... you would scowl at her. At least, that was my friends were doing...

And that was what I did. I scowled at her, in possibly the cruelest way.

"What are you looking at?" I mouthed silently to her, an anger glint from my eyes. I pretended not to notice the hurt in her eyes as she looked down on the floor and turned to face the front to where Mr. Rin still spoke.

My stomach grumbled as I heard the tone of the bell go off - noting that it was lunch time. I sighed much to my relief when I was the first one out of the classroom, hurrying down the hallways just in time to wait at the front doors of the cafeteria. It was a little group thing we did, when my friends would meet up and have lunch together. Another tradition point for us. Actually, most people in the Senior level would do it, but nothing could compare to ours. Yeah, we were labeled as the 'popular' group in Zanarkand High; but I didn't care much for the title reign. At first, it was awkward, but eventually I just went with it. I found it pretty funny...really.

As I waited, leaning in the wall corridor as a line of students began to pile towards the cafeteria entrance, I had noticed a few recognize the familiar faces of Bickson and Wakka. I laughed as they slapped me our little hand gestures, followed by the others including Dona and her friends. We all gathered, waiting for the students that were currently having trouble to get in the cafeteria to calm down. It was pretty hectic when it came to lunch, and it was extremely hard for everyone to even find a table. But we managed to get one reserved... 'Label table' I used to call it. Yep, we were supposedly 'lucky', we had whatever we wanted, and we had OUR way.

And now, when I truly think about it... having our way wasn't exactly what I thought as a grateful matter when I had learned this sometime a bit later...

As the group began to talk amongst topics including their day and their classes, we had our usual timing as the few students started to finally, and I mean **finally** get their lunches. Dona came close by to me, as she entwined her fingers to mine - the others followed us soon afterward. Dona had that smile as she began to lean into me... and I smiled too, knowing I had a possible score as I opened the door for the group. As everyone began to laugh excitedly when we tried to enter... Our smiles slowly were soon deleted from our facial expression as we saw that Yuna walk in front of us, her usual lunch paper bag in her hand.

I was shocked. No one really had the guts to step in front of us! I had known no one that had usually crossed our paths like that! I had a chance just to check how everyone was responding to this, and man, did it cause a creep talk! Dona was literally narrowing her eyes as Yuna began to look for her usual loner seat in the lunch tables. Wakka had to shake her head, Seymour with his mouth agape, Jassu scratching his head in confusion. But the only person that I had seen laugh at the whole segment was Bickson, he was actually chuckling at something about it, and he had that twinkle in his eyes - that I had not quite known. Something was bound to happen as soon we got to our lunch table. And feelings like that were usually right.

"What's so damned funny?" Dona asked, pushing Bickson to his senses. "That little freak just walked in front of us like we didn't matter!"

Bickson only laughed harder, right then while I was still grasping Dona's hand - I could instantly feel the tight grip from her hand as the sting of her finger nails digged into my skin. As I walked towards the selection of foods, Bickson then poked his elbow in my ribs, still with his chuckle from his lips. I arched a brow at him; Bickson sure can be a little weird. I chose my plate of food - nothing much but a normal bowl steamy chicken noodle soup and salad. Dona had chosen the same; her anger steam hadn't really left quite yet, as she sat upon the table seats.

Dona sure had temper when it came to people including Yuna. She had never really liked the underrated people, usually stepping upon their backs painfully and humiliate them. She wanted to leave a mark on her territory when it came to the social classes of school popularity. She never wanted to let up her record, knowing that she was the dominate female in school. And dominate was the word to be described for her - I couldn't exactly put my foot on it, but I knew she had always wanted to hurt Yuna. At that time when I was with her, I didn't care what she did to her. Because I knew for sure that I had no heart and no emotion towards those kind of people that were not even close to us. Yuna had never been close to me, yet I've known her since 3rd grade. But still, I did not have a care in the world for poor, useless Yuna...

Poor, useless Yuna.

As everyone crammed on their lunch seats, talking amongst themselves, Bickson still had that smirk on his face. I had to stare at him for a moment, noticing his eyes to wander at the corner of the lunch room. The place where Yuna usually sat, by herself. I soon tended to follow my eyes towards the direction he was staring at, and I was trying to suppress a laugh. I noticed that little Yuna wasn't by herself after all, but along side she was sitting next to that new exchange student from Bikanel Island. An Al Bhed race was the chick, and I grinned, she was pretty hot. Except for the fact that she was sitting next to a person whom everyone despised.

"You know what? I have an idea..." he boomed, everyone pausing to stare at the blitzball player. I arched a brow, wondering what kind of plan he was setting too. Bickson was the kind of person who liked to cause a great deep havoc of pranks... one that truly tore the victim's insides - mostly the heart. At that time, I loved his sense of humor, and I actually laughed when people broke down into tears and cried their eyes out. Some people that he had played those usual ideas to never came back to Zanarkand High. Usually switched out from humiliation, I hadn't really thought about any of the victims emotions, until...

"And what might that be?" Dona queried, taking a slurp from her chicken noodle soup.

"I'm really glad you asked that Dona, because I'm actually thinking of this idea as another prank that's gonna lead up until whenever I say it's over." 

Bickson grinned as he began to look at every guy that was sitting across from his table, propping an elbow upon the table's edge, placing his chin upon his fist.

"Alright," I said smiling, tossing my spoon away as I placed my arms behind my head, "Shoot."

"Well it'll cost a lot of our time, but in the end I think it will be worth it. I'm pretty much thinking about this: if we could turn someone so horribly denied into a person who everyone will worship. Now, I know that sounds a bit cliché, but we can make it a little fun for everyone's sake..." Bickson implied, another one of his trademark smiles creeping his lips.

Dona was beginning to grow a little interest into the idea, and she leaned forward to face Bickson's grinning face. "And who do you exactly have in mind?"

I knew for some reason that person was going to wound up as a piece of meat to everyone that was sitting around me. And I also knew why Bickson began to wonder to the corner of the cafeteria, not merely to just stare at the hott Al Bhed, but...

"And that's where the fun begins," Bickson as he shifted his head towards the corner of the room "We use her, the freak over there."

Everyone's gaze started to look towards the lonely table with the two girls that were currently in a small conversation - to everyone's surprise. And yes, I knew for a fact that this was gonna be a bit of work and hard time thinking for this idea to grow. But in my opinion, I was laughing as hard as I could. Recreating Yuna into the beauty queen? That was nearly impossible! In fact I thought that was the actual joke! I've seen her with my two eyes that Yuna was practically a goody two shoe white mage. One who currently loves to talk about summoning and her father, one who wears the weirdest clothing, and with those eyes? Hell would have to take over Spira before I could believe that anyone could transform that piece of scum into the works.

Dona's eyes grew wide, but not in full anger, and never did I expect her to respond with a full fledge grin. And that was when I thought _'Oh what the hell??'_ I guess you can't really pass up on plan like this. That was when I nodded, as I placed my arm around Dona.

"Alright Bickson, I'm all ears on this..."

--------------------------------------------

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter III Plan Shots

**Author's Note **Thanks everyone, for the reviews! I think I'm getting my writing habits back now... But I believe there will be some sad news about my other fan fics. I've decided to re-work 'From The Heart' I don't know, but I think I'm dissatisfied with some of the chapters I've wrote. :-/ So possibly that fic will be on a short Hiatus until I can sort things out.

On the other side note, I have a livejournal If you'd like to check it out just go to my profile and click on homepage. I'll usually have updates on my fics and maybe plans of possible future works. So make sure to check it out. :-)

**Chapter Four - Plan Shots**

I had tended to listen to Bickson after his proposal about playing a serious prank on Yuna. One that will mostly last on his condition of terms. In most cases, never really have I thought that Bickson wanted to make a prank last for who knows how long. But in case, I guess he really wanted to do something to disturb Yuna. Practically make her shatter - and before, to me that was the cause for the group to make us laugh, in an uproar. I had indeed wanted to do something for my own time, and I knew after hearing Bickson's claim that everyone in the lunch table had wanted to volunteer for any specific position for the prank. And guess who was the first to volunteer?

I had known a long time that I was Bickson's main man for everything. He depended on me, as much as I depended on him. And I knew for a fact that whatever the cause, he had picked me first. And I did the same for him, I chose him. Mostly because he was like a close friend. A brother. So I spoke up the claim for his dirty work most of the times. Including his pranks, but when I volunteered this time...

I had no idea what I was in for.

Everyone so far was in unison, whispering suggestions of plans and other ideas to Bickson who listened gladly, leaning in to hear each and everyone of them. I, however, just sat there, being mostly mute. Smiled at every detail that every person had replied. When it came to pranks, most of the team members had the usual ideas of blackmail. Well, we all knew for sure that Bickson was going to take a few snapshots of the humiliating moment and if they became a threat to the group, he would post them like a pride and joy. Like it mattered to him like a game of some sort. Lunch was nearly half over, but they knew that they still had their plans to come up with when they had time to hang out after school.

But me however, I had no certain plans so far...

I was just waiting.

The bell rang at 3:20, a dismissal at its best as the first day of school came to an end. I gathered my stuff to my book bag, and I nearly headed out before winking at one of the lovely ladies that suppressed a giggle when I passed by her. In my own luck, I was already on a roll. So far the day has gone by quickly at a pace that I hadn't quite known. I didn't know if it was me or not, but I felt like everything was on the palm of my hands. Dona was already head over heels for me (well in rumor cases from Wakka had heard), and every girl was excited just to see me for the blitzball season. I guess, you can say I'm pretty cocky for saying that kind of stuff - but hey, can't really blame the facts.

Yeah, can't blame the facts....

While beginning to feel a bit distracted from the few girls in the hallway, I hadn't quite look at any certain place where I was going. Until I turned around and I bumped into the certain girl who the group was still planning to place the humiliation upon her shoulders. It was loud impact, but I neither fell down or said a very loud ouch, unlike Yuna did. But she was painfully aware that a few of her books and a few papers had fallen, exactly like what happened this morning. I looked down at her, currently grabbing all the papers and books that had fallen from her small hands. I didn't know what I was thinking but I kicked one of her books all the way down to the hallway. She only looked up to me, her eyes calm and she forced out a weak smile... although I could tell she was trying to be nice...

"It'd be nice if you'd just help me out..." she told me.

I wasn't really thinking about the whole plan that Bickson had came up with earlier. And at that time I didn't care, and I just sneered.

"And? Point is?" I asked her, not bothering to listen to her answer, then I walked off.

Yeah, I felt like I was too good for her. Way too good. And yet, I regret to inform you now that I somewhat had no feelings back then. I never really got in touch with anything, except for my friends, which I guess, suggested that I should be this way. And which was why I had been in the foul mood towards the under status of the high school ladder. It's just the way everybody treats each other...

Right??

I stepped outside only to find myself in the empty parking lot, but right there, right in the middle. There was Bickson, Seymour, Wakka, Dona and the rest of the gang... waiting for me. I had no idea what I was doing later that moment. I just shrugged and walked right over to them, instantly. They were laughing, smiling, and nodding to each other at the same time. Waving at me to get my attention so I can move over and talk amongst the plans of the prank. Plan Shots, is what Bickson calls it. But I knew somewhere, somehow that deep inside my gut that I should have never moved over to talk about it. And if I had known earlier, I would have walked out. Walked out of that stupid prank. But friends came first, right? Friendship is what counts right?

Right.

"Guess who I just bumped into guys," I said with a smirk

"Gee, let me think..." Bickson joked, pretending to press a finger to chin to actually contemplate on who I actually bumped into.

"Alright enough with the jokes, I want to get started on this plan!" Dona exclaimed, raising a hand between me and Bickson, she was trying too hard to sustain my seriousness after that.

"Yeah so what have we got so far?" Wakka asked, scratching the back of his head. And nearly half of the group shrugged, unknowingly.

"First off, we have to convince her to trust us," Bickson pointed out "I believe that she's gonna be a little suspicious about us if we just come up to her or something."

Bickson was right. He and that mind of his had his usual tricks up his sleeves and so far his plan was coming out to the fold, not nearly finished, but it was coming out. I had known Bickson for so long that he was a perfectionist when it came to his ideas... and he never wanted to let his jokes go out of handed. He wanted everything to go his way, and that was just the way he wanted it to be. No matter what.

"Okay, that's one thing down. What else?" Wakka said. And for the very first time, I had to see Dona think... surprisingly.

"I've got it!" Dona snapped up.

There was a steady beating of my heart. A loud thumping noise. And it was beginning to give me a slight headache.

"You know, if she's gonna be the beauty queen. She obviously needs a matching king. Let's say she needs some encouragement. Someone that can keep her on her toes..."

And Bickson just had to smile...

He gave out a little chuckle and he slightly clapped his hands in an encore. Surprised because of course knowing him, I knew he was going to add a twist to it. Something that I've never thought of when I was with that group. A thought that never came up in my stupid, little mind.

"Dona! Dona! Dona! You just gave me a brilliant plan," he smirked and I managed to smile for some odd reason. "A king for a queen! And just to make things a little interesting..."

A sickening twist.

"Once Yuna gets comfortable with herself, that's the time when Yuna learns for the very first time." Bickson added with a wink...

My eyes just went wide, and I believed that everyone was just as choked up as I was. So part of the plan was to actually let Yuna evolve from one of loners of Zanarkand to the one that everybody adores. That was the simple and easy part, but we're actually messing with changes here. Yuna, was the girl that everyone hated for no reason and to contrast that in only a matter of time from Bickson? It was not only making the joke funny, but satisfying to him. But everything after what Bickson had placed on the table, and from the suggestions that everyone else started to pour in. We were really going to change her. And based on the proof that Yuna had never dated anyone in her life...

That change, included losing her virginity.

If I hadn't been so caught up with my friends at that time, I would have punched the shit out of Bickson. But remember, at that time - I didn't care. Whatever it took just for a good laugh from my friends, would do. Anything just to impress all of whom I've known. And just to gain respect.

A loud laugh then piped in from the group, mostly all the men. Wakka was laughing his tears out, barely managing to get his words out.

"So...who's the guy, ya?"

Oh, I could smell it from everyone in the circle that they didn't want any part of it. Jassu had to stifle his sickening look, Seymour had pretended to barf, and I stood there... knowing all along.

That the so called 'king'... was me.

-------------------------------------------

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter IV Lead You Away

Author's Note- Geez, might as well let Florida become an island with all these hurricanes. We've already had two, do we really need another? rolleyes Anywayz... a new chapter that I wrote yet again with no electricity. Enjoy!!

**Chapter Four - Lead You Away**

There was no doubt between the fact that I was going to do this prank. Bickson probably had this intentional feeling that I was going to back down, just by looking at his demanding eyes. I've always known that he really wanted me to be the one to do it. But something kept telling me that if I didn't, I'd be the one to be pushed around with these kinds of pranks. Including one that would be much more of a life in hell but that would come a bit much more later...

Wakka had to look at me with his big eyes bulging out trying to comprehend, "You're going to do all of the dirty work, ya?"

I had to sigh, "Well, if that's what you're asking me to do, then-"

Bickson had to interrupt the conversation, just so he could put his arm around my neck like a brother to brother thing. I didn't feel a jerk to that touch, but in the end I knew I should have avoided that type of trust towards him. It was always that touch that would try to force me into something that I would kill for. I hadn't realized that thought until a few months later. So you could say it was just too late for me - I was already done. I never paid attention to anything now did I?

"Tidus, come on!" he bellowed, his arm still around my neck, "This is going to be priceless! And by the way freak show's face is going to look; I know you don't want to miss it! You're the first person who's gonna witness that if you do this."

I had to think about it. Yeah, think about it - you heard right. I had always wondered about that Yuna chick. Wondered what it it would be like just to hang around with her for a few days. Just to see what the hell is up with the girl. Even though the thought about it did give me the creeps... I mean who cares about losing papers? Well, freak show - and I suppose it was now officially a nickname for Yuna - was in a frantic expression when Dona had tripped her. Yet, I couldn't help but smirk at the funny face that she did make.

And to behold, my final answer to this deed?

"Fine," I said smiling, then I struck his shoulder, not too hard but enough to let him know that I was in. I could at least hear Jassu and the others cheering silently below their breaths.

"I'm in but..."

"But??" Bickson asked arching a brow, everyone else had come in closer to comprehend my answer.

"Make sure to buy some anti-bacterial soap, because after I'm done with her, who knows what she'll leave on me!" I cracked jokingly.

Everyone laughed at this, and I looked at every single person around me. How happy they were, just because of something I said. It was always part of my ruining the moment when something serious was to happen. Yeah it was me; I usually started up something stupid or a joke just to keep my friends on their toes. Just something. It wasn't like I was gonna take a bunch of sappy shit and cry my eyes off. No way, that's just isn't me. But then comparing when I had to come to think about it now...

How come I didn't laugh when I took up something so seriously?

-oOo-

I was finishing my daily entry in my journal later that evening when I received a telephone call from Dona... And as usual, I answered it with a comply to an invite to her house around six. Her parents was always out during that time for who-knows-how many hours, so it was just a little idea of hers to let us have some alone time. If you know what I mean...

I closed my journal a little while later - completing my ramblings about today. About the plan to play on Yuna, how Dona and me were doing, how the gang is doing and the nesscerry information about classes and such. Not too shabby to say the least. I looked at the hard cover noting the large letters 'PRIVATE' on the front, and I had to keep it on there to take it to full note. I was sure as hell that I did not want any of the gang to read any of my personal feelings. Not that I have anything against them, but you know... some of the guys think that letting anyone know about how you're feeling is a weakness. And of course, being in the crowd I'm in, writing wasn't part of their favorite hobbies.

I sighed then thudded my head onto my desk. I wish someone knew how much I liked to write - to be a journalist someday. Or something that had to do with creative writing, you know? It's just one of those things that you have such a large, undeniable secret to tell, but you can't because you're afraid there's a flaw to it. Well that was how I felt being in that kind of situation.

I scratched my head and I finally managed to slam my radio boombox to listen to some tunes. Something good to soothe me for the way I was feeling. I managed to pull off a station and I went back to getting another notebook from my desk drawer. Pulling out that specific notebook, even just holding it in my hand - it made me just feel relieved. Maybe that was it, like aspirin for my head. Placing the notebook in front of me, I went back to thinking up to writing a story or even a made up essay that I've done in the past. Yeah something like that.

Until lost of concentration broke out...

"Son! What the hell are you doing?!" I heard him yell, his voice muffled from my bedroom door.

"I'm in my room what do you think I'm doing?!"

"Well, get the hell out of there and practice blitzball with me!"

And there he goes again, begging me to play some blitzball with him. I literally grabbed my hair and I tried ripping it out of its roots. I clenched my teeth and made a loud growl deep in my throat. He couldn't face the fact that I didn't want to be a blitzball player as my career move. My father, Jecht, didn't know... Just how much of this could I take? I was nearly on the brink of losing it. It had been so many times that I tried to explain to him. But he just didn't get it.

"I'm busy!" I replied.

He scoffed, "Writing one of your stupid stories aren't ya? You're pathetic! How in the world to expect to become a journalist when you already have a sport in your hands like blitzball! I'm telling you, fame and money! That's the real life!"

"Then keep your damn life!" I coldly screamed, "I don't even see why you should be a father anyways! You're always out, you bring home a nasty bitch when you had mom, and you're never there when I had my games! Mom would be still alive if you hadn't been away! You had something good for yourself, but you fucked up MY LIFE! **_MY LIFE!!!_**"

I heard nothing. Just plain silence. I didn't even think about what I had just said.

I sighed again. I didn't know how much more I could take. Looking at my family portrait upon my bed, seeing mom so happy - I lost it. The gang didn't know much about any of my past history, I still don't tend to tell them.

The question remained in my mind though: just how am I supposed to reveal myself, exactly?

-oOo-

Ragged breaths had been heard lately that evening on the couch. Me and Dona - involved with a heavy make out session.

Although the comfort of it was pleasurable, I couldn't think exactly clearly every time I had crushed my lips with hers. It was nearly killing me... but I didn't know what was causing the feeling. I knew for a fact that deep down that Dona was certainly not a girl that I would actually date. Just comfort pleasure - she's not the type of girl who has strings attach when it comes to something intimate. I didn't want to confront her about her attitude about love - because I knew that it wasn't her specialty. She'd just take what she had of men and leave 'em. Of course, guys like Seymour and Bickson cared about what she could do.

I guess I was the only one looking for an actual mate. The only reason I dated Dona was because she asked me to, and I wasn't thinking about **_actual _**love.

After a long pause of heavy breathing, I sat up on the couch looking at Dona. Her hair in a tangled mess while her tank top was nearly slipping off her shoulders.

She gave me a smirk, "You're good," she whispered huskily in my ear and she began to lick the earlobe.

I sighed, "Um... well what do you think about this whole Yuna plan thing. I mean I'm going to be doing all these things that are quite... well, uncomfortable for you as my girl."

She looked at me a chuckled, "What are you talking about Ti? It's not like you're gonna fall in love with the freak. Besides what does she have that I don't?"

She then teased her tongue along my neckline, causing me to shiver. That question had stood in my mind while she darted her tongue everywhere on my face.

_What does Yuna have that most girls don't?_

While Dona continued her usual comfort and gratitude, had I only begun to realize the difference that Yuna had made in my life itself.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**----------------------------**

Author's Note- Sorry that this chapter is so short, but there is something extremely wrong with my computer or more likely my internet service. So I have to check into that before I make my next update which is another chapter of From the Heart. Ahem, okay folks, read and review please


End file.
